the strange
by LouDiazGHottie
Summary: she discovers many things that put you in danger, she knows about vampires and werewolves, but she does not know how to protect herself


Jayne Fox is a strange girl arriving Mystic Falls, she has psychic powers and she still does not know, her parents are hunters, and they seek to destroy Klaus, she is adopted by those hunters, she discovers many things that put you in danger, she knows about vampires and werewolves, but she does not know how to protect herself

* * *

A medium brown haired girl, was a long wavy hair, she has brown eyes, is white, is a beautiful girl, she was walking to her new university, she's quiet, she was a girl with short stature, Jayne Fox is a common and ordinary girl, according to her, She was born in Kansas, she is a girl of 18 years, is a girl who has a long way to grow and live, she lives with her parents and her older sister, Jayne is the black sheep of her family, she is different from her family, she does not know that does not belong to that family

"this year will be very different, I will accomplish all my goals" Jayne tells herself, she feels like everything different

she came to her new college, she is a bit strange for guys, no one wants to date her, and that she's sad, what's wrong with Jayne, here things will be different, that she thinks, she went to get the classroom, she sat at a desk, she's the new girl in town, several people came through the door, Jayne felt very nervous, she is so in nerve

"guys, she is the new girl in Mystic Falls, whence will come that girl" A girl says with a bitter, she mocked Jayne, is a bad girl

Jayne felt sad about it, she does care what others say, Jayne is wimpy, The blond girl watched with bitterness and hatred Jayne, Jayne has done, she's not done anything, Jayne always gets enemy without being mean to people, Jayne pulled a notebook out of her bag, she pulled out a pen from her purse, is time to study, even the teacher to come to the classroom

"You're new in town, I'm Rebekah Mikaelson, and who are you, girl" Rebekah appears with a fake smile on her face, she was saying serious tone and rough

"So yeah, I'm new in town, I'm Jayne Fox, and nice to meet you, Rebekah" Jayne says gently, she did not notice the falsity of Rebekah, she said her name Rebekah

"Also!" Rebekah feigned emotion

Jayne saw her sideways, then noticed Jayne falsehood in her smile, smiles Jayne to not be bitter, she stayed on the desk, and sighed, class began, Jayne sigh of relief, the class is finished, it's time for breakfast, Jayne pulled a paper bag, it was a tuna sandwich, she bought a soda, she is eating alone, it's hard to be the new, she has moved from city to city, never stays in one place too long, parents should run forever, Jayne want to stay in one place forever

suddenly sits back blond girl, she is Caroline Forbes, Jayne observes her very confused and curious

"Hi, I'm Caroline Forbes, you're new, it's hard to be the new" Caroline graciously greets her, she was saying with much encouragement

"Hello, nice to meet Caroline, yes I'm new, I'm Jayne Fox, I know, I was always the new girl" Jayne responds seriously, she says gently and smiles a little, she says, not very cheerful

"Well if you want me with you, and I'll introduce you to my friends, So you do not feel alone, and we can talk" Caroline says kindly, she is still very good with Jayne, she gave a good idea to Jayne

"if it is I am somewhat shy with people, but I am more shy with the guys and that's why everyone sees me I'm weird" Jayne says that is a little shy, she is well, she's kind of sad, she begins to remember what happened in the past

"Well great, if you want to see the Grill and find me, and I'll introduce you to my friends" Caroline says gently, she smiles and leaves the place, Jayne was eating

Jayne nods and says goodbye to Caroline, she came into the classroom, She studied with Rebekah, but she was rather hard with Jayne, and she realizes that, and she approaches Jayne, Jayne observes very confused, Jayne observes very confused

"Hey Jayne, I'm sorry I treated you that way, what happens is that I am well, we can be friends" Rebekah says sorry, she looked serene and calm

"Do not worry, I forgive you, I know people like you, of course" Jayne says calmly, she forgive her, she's such a good person and very cheerful

"Great," says Rebekah only

Jayne does not respond but nothing, she just nods, is another kind


End file.
